


Dante and Fergus Have A Bro Moment

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, bro moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A simple title that already explains it. This has been on my mind for a while since I got into 101 Dalmatian Street (Good show, I highly recommend it!) Hope you enjoy my first story of 101 DS, cause I sure as heck had fun making it ^^
Kudos: 10





	Dante and Fergus Have A Bro Moment

The sound of breakfast kibble being munched on and some of the dalmatian pups talking about their plans for the day was somewhat of a rarity. Nothing too crazy seemed to be happening at 101 Dalmatian Street. A break for the two top dogs Dylan and Dolly who already were daydreaming of their time of relaxation. 

Dolly was going to see if she could head to the park to try out a few new moves that Delgado showed and even taught some to her, with a slim chance that Hansel would be there and be giving her a standing ovation for her performance. Mostly to increase her chance of being with that siberian husky.

Dylan wanted to just have the clubhouse to himself. Maybe try out one of the boxes he saved up to open for special occasions? He had a good miniature dinosaur replica he could piece together without any of the pups seeing the plastic bones and trying to eat it. He would have a blast recreating the brachiosaurus and probably would set a record for himself for quickest build of a dinosaur replica. 

Dylan and Dolly were both ready to yell out that the genius pup Dawkins was going to be put in charge. As their breath was ready to inhale and exhale out words, they both started to look in front of them. Out of all the pups with white fur and black spots they noticed that it all seemed normal. No difference of color of sort except for Da Vinci with her colored spot like paint on her head and colorful paws. There was another that really stood out like a sore blackened bruised thumb. 

“Hey guys. Where is Dante?” Dolly questioned the pups who started to look around and only give a shrug as their answer.

Dylan gave a look at everyone. All white and black, no black and white. “That’s odd. He usually would be here for breakfast.” He then looked over to his left to see the seated Dawkins as the pup looked up after having a bite.

He raised a finger up to halt any conversation that the older sibling was going to start. Dawkins didn’t want to talk with a mouthful of his kibble. He chewed and gulped as he lowered his paw down before speaking to the two. “I haven’t seen him all this morning either. Though last night I do recall having to try to get Dante to lower down his taste of music. It was too heavy on bass guitars and drums and loud vocals.”

A couple of seated pups down was the music obsessed pup who was nodding to the beat of a soft pop playing in the headphones. D.J. had one side of his headphones onto one of his ears with the other being free as he raised it up to hear Dawkins was grudgingly dissecting with disinterest in his tone the music that Dante was playing aloud. As soon as Dawkins said some of the lyrics in the form of a speech with no singing, he instantly knew of the song itself. 

“Oh I know that!” D.J.got up as he started to walk over to the three as his smile showed it was something he remembered very well. “Dante was asking for me to find it on the tablet. Even make a playlist for him. The songs are really catchy though. Deep...but with a powerful message inside of them.

“That’s Dante for ya.” Both the older siblings said in unison. “Jink!”

“Yeah. The band is pretty good too from what I heard. Although it does have a trigger word on it.” D.J. quietly explains to the three.

“So have you seen Dante then?” Dylan was met with a shake of the head by the musician pup. 

“No. He isn’t in his usual spot.” D.J. said to his siblings. “Maybe try-” A knock on the door alerted Dylan and Dolly as they began to get up to being on fours and walking over to the door. Halfway through reaching it and another pair of knocks were made. They both told the figure from outside of their open that they were coming.

As Dylan was ready to place his paw on the door's paw pad to open it, Dolly peeked through the mail slot. At first, she saw nothing but the street and building. Was this just some lame prank that could fool the two? Before she could close it the sound of a voice got her full attention. It was someone they knew too well. 

“Big Fee?” As Dolly called out a name that they were familiar with, Dylan pressed his paw on the pad to which was quickly scanned and with an approval beep got the door opened. Standing by the doorway was the rat that called out to Dolly and next to her was the crazed looking squirrel Sid who was munching on an acorn.

As Dylan and Dolly greeted the two they noticed that there was one big important member of the trio that was missing. Dolly tilts her head to the side in a confused state over the important mammal not being with his pals.

“Wait. Where is Fergus?”

“Heh. Funny, we were just about to ask ya the same thing.” Sid took a break from chewing on the nut before he began to start back to munching on it.

“We were about to mess with some of those pets and take their food at the park but then Fergus didn’t show up. We figured he was at your place.”

The two dalmatians looked at eachother and now Dylan had the same puzzlement as Dolly. He looked back at the two punkish mammals. 

“Actually we haven’t seen him. He ain’t in my tree house.”

“Nor is he in my room.”

“Well where on earth could he be? He ain’t in the forest. I checked.” Sid says as he got to finish the acorn while licking the residue off his finger.s

“He ain’t by the bridge. We came back from that.” Big Fee scratched her head to try to think up other places that the fox could have gone to.

This was a chance to see if maybe those two had spotted their goth brother anywhere. Dylan interrupts to see if they could give the answer they needed. “Have you two seen Dante by any chance? You remember him right? Black with white spots. Talks about the end of the world?”

They both shook their heads. Dylan letted out a sigh which got the two to apologize to him while he said that it wasn’t their fault. Saying that maybe that Fergus and Dante being gone could provide some sort of link. A clue maybe.

Before anything could go further beyond that, Dawkins started to cough to his older brother and sister and the two guests for their attention. They all had their eyes on him now.

“I think I know where they could be at. Or, at least Dante in this case.” That brought a smile on both of their faces and with them asking him where in the love of dog was he. “What is the one place that is dark, is lonely, and a perfect place for a dog like Dante?”

They looked at each other and started to think. Dark like his fur. Lonely like he feels. Something that would scare anyone like how Dante would scare others with his crazy theories? Instantly, they said the word aloud.

“The Basement!”

Deep down in the stairs of the basement was a faint noise. The sound of guitar and drums being played with such heavy force. It would make anyone want to bop their head to it. It was an energy to some. It was an experience for others. For two mammals were laying on the cold dirt floor of the basement. One being a red forest canine and the other being a black and white spotted dog. A fox and a dalmatian. 

They listen to the song while looking up at the ceiling. It looked empty just like the room was before the two took ownership of it for just a brief moment. It was a nice setting for Dante. Heck, it might as well be like his room since it was almost like him. The dirt would have to go of course, but everything was perfect the way it was. The basement screamed gloomy and boor.

“What if…” Dante started to speak up as music continued to play in the background thanks to the courtesy of D.J. letting his brother have his cd player. It worked well like a charm. 

“What if what?” Fergus looked over to his side at the dalmatian being enthralled to hear.

“What if the world is only going to end...because we are the doomsday that caused it to end?”

“Bro. That’s really deep.” Fergus added as he put his front paws onto his stomach. “Well...what if the reason London is so gloomy is because we have caused it to be that way?”

Dante laughed as he looked at the fox. “That’s a good one. Still never knew you were a kind of deep fox. I took you as a fun go-er.”

“Well dude, even I think about life and some deep moments. Thankfully I do it before I do some crazy stuff like climb Big Ben or steal stuff in stores.” His eyes widened as he said that part. “Ehh, don’t tell anyone that.”

Dante mimicked his lips being zipped shut to which got a relief off of the fox’s chest. “Thanks pal.”

“It’s no problem. I am just glad to have found someone who thinks like me.” Dante had a smile starting to grow. Not a big wide one, just a small grin that stayed on his face. 

“What about Portia though?” Fergus had a pretty good point. They both are goths so to speak and wear black. Seemed like those two would be best of friends.

Dante felt himself slightly uneasy. “Well. True. But she is kind of too much. Her pranking Dylan for too long was what got me to kind of stay away from her.”

“True that.” Fergus started to have a chuckle. “You also don’t wanna be like D-Dog and have her be all over you.” Then his short chuckles turned into uproar laughter. 

Dante had to admit that it was pretty funny for Dylan to try everything fiber of his being to escape the crazed poodle. The dalmatian himself would have just hid out in his secret bunker until her obsession was over and done with. Maybe he should have helped Dylan by letting him stay in the secret room? Then again, she really was crazy.

Dante shared a laugh with his new pal. It felt nice honestly. To have someone who wasn’t like him actually think like him. Fergus looked like the cool fox that would take stuff, be a nuisance to society, and be looking amazing doing it. 

Dante then looked over to the fox. Fergus was fun to hang around with for a troublemaker. Still, having the same mindset as him was like a rarity. He felt his mouth and throat doing a gulping motion as he wanted to continue having discussions with Fergus. He was pretty smart for someone that was a daredevil wannabe. 

“You know Fergus, if you still want to have moments where we just talk about deep stuff like the ending of the world, four horsedogs of the apocalypse, or just...talk in general, you can also come back here.”

Fergus would usually say ‘maybe’ or ‘lemme think on that’ when it came to something that didn’t include fun in it or include causing a day and night of debauchery. 

“I’d love to Dante.” That got Dante to look at him as if he just stole a police horse’s equipment and was showing off without a care in the world. It’s not a trick? It’ a real serious answer? He was expecting ‘sike!’ out of it.

“Wait really?” Dante felt like the ‘sike’ was coming up as soon as he said that. He really was walking into it wasn’t he?

“Of course dude! You’re pretty awesome to hang with.” The dalmatian felt like he was smiling crazy now in his inner self. Him? Awesome? It’s basically something he never heard at all. That compliment really did feel special to him.

“Me? A-awesome?!” Dante was playing cool, but deep down inside he was screaming at the fact someone finally got to think he was an interesting dog without joking with him. Fergus really thought he was cool!

“Yeah. Not as cool as D-Dog since I want to spare his feelings, but whenever I have a moment to talk, I will go straight to you.” Fergus started to stand up and get on fours as he began to stretch. 

“That would be nice. You are welcome anytime.” Dante started to get up as well with him shaking the dirt off of his back. 

“One question though.” Fergus said as he too started to shake the dirt off his fluffy red tail. “Why invite me and not Hansel? He seems to be a deep thinker.”

Dante had to admit, it was a good question and a great point as well. “Well, I just am not a fan of poetry.”

“Yet you can sing?” His eyebrow raised up with a smirk and Dante starting to feel embarrassment. 

“W-well I can sing. Plus I had to do it for my bro.”

“Fair is fair. Oh hey, speaking of music. What is this band we have been listening to for a while?”

Dante expressed joy as soon as the question popped up. “Oh this band really gets me deep. The lyrics are powerful...makes me think hard. It’s a weird name though. Something about...Link In The Park?”

Fergus nodded and looked back at the cd player. “If I “find” a cd player, think I could borrow the cd for a listen?”

“Find one that can be charged. When it dies you can bring it back to me and-” 

“There you two are!” The shouting coming from the energetic older sister got Dante and Fergus to jump with some of their fur standing up out of fear. Dolly of course couldn’t help but start a laugh at getting the chance to scare the two. 

Dawkins seemed impressed with the discovery. “Huh. I guess my calculations were right. A rarity of course since I said finding Fergus in here was a 0.00067% chance, but miracles do happen.” 

“What the heck are you two doing here anyway?” Dylan said as the fox and goth dog looked back at each other and towards their peers.

“Just been listening to music. Dante here has grreeaatttt taste D-Dog. You should give it a listen sometime!” Fergus was pretty much Dante’s helper at that point, and secretly, a deep listener and even deeper talker.

“Ugh. That ghastly noise coming from the compact disc player?” Dawkins pointed at the device as Big Fee and Sid were starting to get a good taste out of music.

“Hey it’s not bad at all.” The rat said with her now being hooked like Fergus. “What’s the band?”

“I believe Dante said it was...Link in the Park?” Fergus said without ever thinking thrice of what he just said.

Dolly, Dylan, and Dawkins all knew what was coming next. “Trigger word!” They all shouted in fear! 

Soon one Dalmatian pup peeked their head out of the door from up the stairs saying that trigger word. Then another. Then another appeared. Soon many pups were starting to appear and were ready to be a tsunami of white and black spots. Dante knew that the room would be filled with pups, and that Fergus would be caught along with it.

He lifted up the fox with his two front paws and threw him to the safety box that was the dumb waiter. As soon as he ran up to press the button, he watched as his siblings and Fergus’ friends were starting to be bombarded by the huge wave of the pups. With Dawkins saying “Aw Kibbles!” before he was caught by the stampede. 

“I’ll see you later Fergus! Farewell and don’t become DOOOMMMEEDDDD like me!” He pressed the button and Fergus started to go up within the dumb waiter as Dante was being drowned by the younger siblings as his arm was sticking up but slowly going down. Before he could be engulfed by the puppies that all were excited for the park without knowing their actions had consequences, he gave one last thumbs up as a simple of him being proud of what he had accomplished before being sunken into the crazed dalmatian wave. 

Today, Dante made a new friend. A friend to share a bro moment with. He couldn’t be any happier in the gloomy, panicky, and DOOMfilled world he lived in.


End file.
